witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract: Skellige's Most Wanted
and Nekker hide boots If no proof is given: 100 |Level = 29 |Enemies = Endregas Endrega workers Arachas Nekkers Werewolf Doppler Ice troll |Location_map = Tw3 map ard skellig 11.png}}Contract: Skellige's Most Wanted is a contract quest in . It was released as free DLC on 24 June 2015. : Witcher Needed! : I - the writer of this notice - seek the help of a witcher. The work on offer's tough, true, but for a witcher, it should be a breeze. Time's short, so don't tarry. Any interested witchers, look for me outside the inn in Fyresdal. : Uggo, son of Olaf Walkthrough Head to Fyresdal where, in the middle of the village, you'll see a group of Skelligers talking and, on spotting you, one will call you over. Talk to them and he'll dismiss the others' help for yours. You can talk with him a bit before asking what's going on, though he appears to get a lot of geography facts confused and doesn't appear to recognize clan colors. He'll eventually tell you he got attacked by a large group of nekkers and needs you to clear the way. If you haggle, he'll readily agree to the highest amount without question. With that, head out to the spot northeast of the village to find what looks like a destroyed wagon. However, when you examine the horse and the corpse here, things clearly aren't adding up about the supposed attack. A short cutscene starts where Geralt narrowly avoids being crushed by a boulder. Obviously something weird is going on, so head up the hill to investigate. A short way up you can examine the fresh furrow made by the boulder, then at the top see where the boulder started which will then pick up a set of nekker tracks. Follow them around and shortly after you enter the cave, the entrance gets blocked. With no other way out, continue forward into a small pit area. Here, two endrega will spawn and, once killed, six endrega workers before, finally, an arachas. Once all the threats are eliminated, climb up the other ledge and continue following the tracks until Geralt spots a hollowed out nekker boot. You can examine the spot for slightly more dialogue, noting what appears to be a human child's footprint after the boot fell off. Eventually you'll come to the final room with child-like drawings of not so child-like innocence: drawings of plans to target Geralt and kill him with a boulder and, if that didn't work, the endrega nest, which didn't work either. The last drawing indicates the final meeting place, so time to head out to meet these plotters. You can also examine the nekker body here to see where the boots came from. Once you head out this door, be careful of nekkers nearby, then make your way northeast to the meeting place at night and enter the ring for a cutscene (earliest time is 8pm). Three beings approach: a godling, an ice troll, and a doppler. Eventually a fourth, a werewolf, will appear, wondering why the witcher isn't dead yet and it quickly becomes clear the others just wanted to scare you while the werewolf wants you and all other witchers to pay for what happened to his partner. You then have 3 choices here: try to show you have helped monsters before, just fight them, or try to part ways. If you choose any but the first, you'll be forced to fight all but the godling (who runs off) and will net 100 once the three are dead. Note also that this method won't gain any loot from the troll or doppler; only the werewolf will drop loot. If you instead choose to show you have helped monsters in the past, you'll need to use 2 examples (otherwise you'll be forced to fight them as you don't have enough proof). The following count as proof if the beings were helped: * spared the trolls at Kaer Morhen (The Final Trial; also default if doing an expansion only playthrough) * let Sarah stay in Novigrad (Novigrad Dreaming; also default if doing an expansion only playthrough) * spared Salma (Contract: Deadly Delights) * spared Wham-a-Wham (Contract: Missing Miners) * spared Imp (Contract: An Elusive Thief) * spared Allgod (A Greedy God) Note that there's a bug where it mislabels this as Fugas. * lifted Morkvarg's curse and spared him (In Wolf's Clothing) * helped Johnny to recover his voice (Ladies of the Wood) Using 2 examples will cause all but the werewolf to back down, but blinded by hatred, the werewolf will force you to fight and kill him. After he's dead, the godling will then approach, remarking how the werewolf used to be different until he lost his partner. She'll then thank you and give you Nekker hide boots and 200 , completing the quest. Journal entry : During his time in the village of Fyresdal Geralt learned of a contract on a monster said to have attacked a merchant and his cart. The merchant in question was very insistent that a witcher investigate this matter and kill the beast. The trail ended as had so many before it - in a cave. This cave was different from its predecessors, however - inside were crude drawings showing a carefully planned attempt to take Geralt's life. From the last of these the witcher gleaned the location of a meeting of his would-be assassins. He decided to attend... : If Geralt threatens the monsters: :: Geralt found the monsters who had plotted a deadly trap for him. The pack's aggressive leader, a werewolf, burned with such hatred for Geralt that he convinced two of the others - a doppler and a troll - to join him in attacking Geralt. The entire threesome died from the witcher's sword. Of the conspirators, only the godling survived, having snuck off somewhere before the fighting grew fierce. : If Geralt proves he has shown mercy to other monsters in the past: :: Geralt found the monsters who had plotted a deadly trap for him, but soon realized these misguided beasts did not deserve death. Yet the pack's aggressive leader, a werewolf, burned with such hatred for Geralt that he attacked, even though his companions refused to join. The witcher quickly slew the werewolf, but left the other monsters unharmed. Objectives * If Geralt found the contract first: ** Find the person who posted the contract. * Find the site of the monsters' attack. * Search the attack site using your Witcher Senses. * Find the place where the boulder started. * Follow the monster's tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Go to the conspirators' meeting spot at night. * If Geralt gives evidence of being merciful to monsters: ** Defeat the werewolf. * If Geralt doesn't give evidence: ** Defeat the monsters. Notes * In the Polish (Original) version this quest is called "Zlecenie: Najgroźniejszy potwór na Skellige" which translates to "Contract: The Most Dangerous Monster on Skellige." * The title is also a clear reference to "The Most Dangerous Game" by Richard Connell. * You can haggle for the highest price in this quest. However, as you don't get any monetary reward, this has no effect on the actual reward given. * There is also a short graphic novel parodying a bug in this quest (that was later fixed). * If the player kills the troll and the doppler they don't drop any loot. * During the final scene, several beings get mentioned from the books as follows: ** Vereena: a bruxa that tried to enslave Nivellen's mind to use as her protector so she could hunt and kill people in the area. ** Schweitzer: a korred in Toussaint that tried to trick Geralt into destroying his weapon only for Schweitzer and other monsters to then try and attack the witcher the moment they thought the weapon was destroyed. ** Villentretenmerth: a golden dragon that was defending a weakened green dragon, Myrgtabrakke, from a party set on killing them both and whom Geralt helped protect from a mob. Videos File:Skellige's Most Wanted - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 112 - Let's Play Hard ar:عقد: أكثر المطلوبين للعدالة في سكيلغا pl:Najgroźniejszy potwór na Skellige ru:Заказ: Самый опасный преступник Скеллиге Category:The Witcher 3 contracts Category:The Witcher 3 DLC